source_chainfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/After the Flash
Your budget is 1000+ CP. Background *Drop-in: You wake up with no new memories to guide or distract you. *Smuggler: Factions *Synthetically Engineered Assault League: *United States Civilization Preservation Force: *Civilian Defense Front: *Asian Continental Military Force: Locations Perks *SEAL training (-300 CP): Items *Moonshine Dew (-100, free Smuggler): A highly illegal liquor, Dew is banned by the PRT, but less strict laws exist in Northern Georgia. Comes with three crates of the stuff, and a still with ingredients to produce more. *Atom Kick (-100, free Drop-in): A vending machine supplying pre-Flash America's favorite soft drink, free of charge. Comes in Blue Raspberry, Orange, Cherry, Watermelon, Lemon, Green Apple, Grape, and Cranberry flavors. Also comes with Atomic Kick, the equivalent from the Deep Winter universe. *RAD-X Virus (-300, discount Mutant): Three vats of the RAD-X virus. Also with the OH-108 vaccine from Osaka, *SEAL power armor (-300 CP, free SEAL): A suit of SEAL power armor, with a few variants. Check SEAL for detailed stats. Weapons *XSR-6 (-200): An olive green bolt-action sniper rifle, used by the U.S. military during the late 2020's. *AZTEC (-300): A high-tech 5.56 rifle designed by the post-war DECorp. Has a magazine capacity of twenty rounds, and is equipped with a mounted Shockbreach taser. *AN-94 (-100 CP, free Sandshark): An assault rifle of Russian origin, commonly used by the Sandsharks. Uses 5.45×39mm ammo. *Shockbreach (-100, free USCPF): An advanced taser gun, used rarely by the USCPF. Can drop a normal human in seconds. *Chimera (-200, discount USCPF): The standard issue 7.62x51mm sniper rifle used by the USCPF. Vehicles *M98 McCormmick (-300, discount USCPF): *M2031 Eisenhower (-300, discount USCPF): The last LAV-3 light armored vehicle produced before the Flash. 2 drivers, 7 passengers. For -100 CP, this can be upgraded to the anti-tank variant, giving it Twin TOW missile launchers. *Utility Rotorjet 2022 (-600, discount USCPF): The USCPF's most iconic vehicle, the UR-22 is often used for troop transport and strafing runs. Has a crew size of 14, is armed with 30mm Chainguns, and has a max speed of 351 mph. Property *McDonald's (-100, free Drop-In): A rundown pre-Flash fast food restaurant. The kitchen is still fully operational, and the freezer comes with raw ingredients that will regenerate every day. In case you want to start a small business in the wastes, or if you want to hoard all the chicken nuggets to yourself. Becomes a Warehouse attachment post-jump, and can be summoned as property whenever you want. *DockTown *Atom Kick Factory (-300, discount Drop-in): Why have a vending machine when you could have an entire factory? This fully automated factory can produce hundreds of Atom Kick cans within minutes, and is the perfect hideout or business opportunity within the wasteland. Post-jump, this becomes a Warehouse attachment, and can be summoned as property whenever you want. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jlwHZtuKzwtVPsaXoobM0ZB64VqDWr3Ui35VpBIxryI/edit https://aftertheflash.fandom.com/wiki/Railgun_Tank#WikiaArticleComments Drawbacks */void (800+): It seems that everybody nearby has the ability to completely erase whatever you do from history, if they deem it unnecessary or immersion breaking. This includes actions, talking, walking, killing, shooting, and basically every other action in existence. *Humanoid (100+): You are the shape of a human, not a robloxian. This makes life slightly harder in the wasteland, as most armor will not fit you and most people will think you're a mutated monster, and will try to attack you. https://after-the-flash-deep-six.wikia.com/wiki/Synthetically_Engineered_Assault_League https://docs.google.com/document/d/1F4m6L4LMNPTDeiK6yoFWm7MWpbIp5OMSFI9S8vzQJcs/mobilebasic https://after-the-flash-deep-six.fandom.com/wiki/Weapons_of_Deep_Six Category:Blog posts